What A Night It Was
by ForeverRobin
Summary: Bruce seems to be distancing himself from Diana since their honeymoon. Soon Diana has had enough and wants answers, will she be able to handle the truth...?


What A Night It Was

 **Ahhhh! So sorry guys for not posting for awhile. Tbh with you I thought once I finished moving things would go back to normal. Well it didn't and along with that I had a writers block for some time and also working on the other stories (which will be coming out soon, if you can guess which one comment about it.) I have been putting some effort into doing digital art as well so maybe I can start drawing some of these stories into actually pictures. Anyway I want to apologize again if I keep you guys waiting. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **10:23pm, Batcave**

It seemed Bruce's pile of papers would never seem to diminish. Lately he seemed to be more stressed than usually. It even annoying him more that he no longer had the chance to spend any time with his wife, Diana. And she was always a first on his priority even if he didn't always admit out loud.

For awhile now he continued to work in the darkness, the only light coming from the large computer screen radiating artificial light. Picking up his mask he placed it back on the pile of papers hoping to remember it later. From watching behind him you would think he seemed to be one of those computer nerds who only played RPG games in his basement with no job or life, well right now his life was filled with neither fun or joy.

"Bruce?"

Until she came into his life. He sleepily rubbed his eyes with his gloves taking a glance at the digital clock. It read 1:23 am. Slowly he turned his chair to see Diana in a black Batman shirt with grey sweatpants with fuzzy pink bunny slippers. He did admit she looked rather attractive in that, heck she looked good in anything. Sweeping some her hair away from her face she had a worried but annoyed look on her face.

"How come your not in bed yet?"

A long stretch of silence was heard expect for the occasion sound of bats and a nearby rush of a waterfall.

"I'm working." He hesitated. "On what? Making the Watchtower into a Fortress of Solitude?" She harshly answered back.

He put down his pen and sighed. "Diana what is this about?" He asked softly. Diana's eyebrows slightly twitched in annoyance over how dense her husband sounded.

"Hera give me strength to not kill this man." She muttered under breath.

Before she could even open her mouth to speak Bruce spoke first. "If this is about why we haven't been able to spend time with each other it's because I have very busy trying to make up for the lost time at Wayne Enterprise since our honeymoon. Plus I made a promise to Hawkgirl I would take her shift this week." He paused and sighed again this time with a sad disappointed gleam in his eyes as he looked at his wedding ring on his finger.

"I know that I had made a promise to always make you happy and to keep you safe at all costs. But I also want to keep our future family safe as well, I'm sorry if I have disappointed you but I doing this for the sake of Alfred, Dick, you and others."

He looked up to see Diana's eyes filled with remorse. "Oh Bruce." She whispered. Slowly she walked over to Bruce and engulfed him in a hug. Bruce himself didn't hesitate to return the hug and favor. "I won't give up on that dream of having a family together with you Diana." He whispered in her ear. "Nothing will stop us." She grinned from ear to ear from hearing his words."

"Then I know your going to dance a merry jig when you hear these words." She murmured. "What is it?" He asked when he released her from their hug. She looked deeply into his deep baby blue eyes searching for a sign if he was actually ready to hear what she was going to say.

"Hmmm?"

She pouted putting a finger on her chin. "You don't seem to look like you care?" He looked exasperated but had a ghost of a smile on his face. He grimaced before reaching down and taking off his utility belt and placed it on the table behind him then he untangled himself from Diana's embrace.

"Is it bad news?" He inquired. Reaching for a rag nearby he turned around and began to shine some of the batarangs he placed out earlier on the workshop table.

Diana smirked and walked behind him and wrapping her arms around his back before nuzzling his ear with her lips. "Oh come now Bruce, a baby can't be all that bad."

Bruce gasped before absent mindedly dropping his batarang and the rag at the same time on the table. Diana took a step back unsure whether Bruce liked the news or not. Her heart began to beat faster.

"Bruce." She whispered. She brought a hand to her chest trying to keep her fears best at bay. Earlier in the morning when she found out she was pregnant she didn't know how Bruce would react. She wasn't even sure if he even liked babies for that matter

Her lips quivering and her breathe shallow as she watched as Bruce slowly turned around and—wait? He had a grin on his face. After a few moments he began laughing and rushed at her, picking her up bridal style and twirled her around. Diana frown vanished and a smiled return to her face at full force. "So your not upset?" She said. "Why would I be upset about?" He asked with his eyebrows raised when he finally stopped spinning her around. "No reason at all." She retorted back.

Leaning forward she placed her lips fully on his own and he pulled her closer with his gloved hands intangled in her hair. After she couldn't breathe she leaned back and whispered "Finally the gods grant me my greatest desires." "About time too." He answered back. Looking around he decided perhaps he should take a break.

"Want to go watch a movie with me." Diana shyly asked. "That is if your not still working." "No." He murmured. He pecked her cheek as he carried her towards the stairs. "I think this call for a celebration." He put her down before running quickly over the extra bedroom in the bat cave.

"Just let me change Princess, then I'll met you upstairs." She smirked. "Don't keep me waiting." She yelled back placing a hand over her stomach and began working her way up the stairs.

 _"Thank you Hera."_


End file.
